1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump system; and more particularly relates to a pumping system having modular diaphragm pumps.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The current offerings in the marketplace known to the inventors in the prior art are positive displacement, single unit double diaphragm pumps which have one common shaft driving the diaphragms. The stroke is horizontal. These units are air operated and non-enclosed (meaning they have no cover over them). The common valving is ball check valves.
The following are some shortcomings of the current offering in the marketplace:                Pulsation due to the double diaphragms being on a common shaft and larger volumes displaced,        Excessive vibration transferred to mounting surface—caused by pump center of gravity (CG) and large displaced volume,        These units are difficult to maintain, as they have many fasteners and are held together via common bolts,        Limited valve options, and        Pump failure leads to system shutdown until unit is repaired.        
In view of this, there is a need in the marketplace for an improved pump or pumping system that overcomes these shortcomings.